Une passion hors du temps
by Lune d'argent
Summary: Chap 7 en ligne et dernier de la fic ! Hermione remonte le temps par erreur... Et puis allez lire, je suis nulle pour les résumés ! HermioneMinerva en perspective !
1. Quand un Retourneur de Temps

Salut tout le monde ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Lune d'Argent, auteur de fics essentiellement avec le couple Hermione-Severus. Mais ça ne m'empêche absolument pas de me diversifier.

Et c'est ainsi que le contact avec Link 9 m'a complètement fait délirer sur son couple favori à elle, j'ai nommé Hermione-Minerva. Cette fic est donc le résultat d'un défi et d'un pur délire de ma part.

Je rassure mes lecteurs. La suite de Cadeau Inattendu arrivera sous peu, et je n'abandonne certainement pas Derrière le Masque. Cette dernière est suspendue, mais pas abandonnée. J'y tiens trop pour ça !

Et maintenant, en avant pour cette nouvelle fic. Elle s'intitule officiellement **UNE PASSION HORS DU TEMPS**. Mais avec Link, nous l'avons rebaptisée Hermione est bourrée, elle remonte le temps et elle baise avec Minerva. Mais je l'ai pas gardée parce que c'était un tantinet trop long non ?

Cette fic est complètement terminée, écrite et tapée ! Il ne manque plus que les RAR à rajouter ! Je reprends le rythme dont j'avais l'habitude : un chapitre par semaine, généralement le samedi ! J'espère que vous êtes contents !

**Avertissement** : ceci est un slash féminin (vous devinez qui ?), donc homophobes s'abstenir ! Je me permets juste de vous dire que vous passez à côté de quelque chose !

And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the show !

**UNE PASSION HORS DU TEMPS**

**Chapitre 1 : Quand un Retourneur de Temps fait des siennes**

Hermione se trouvait à la Bibliothèque et étudiait comme à son habitude un de ses devoirs. Mais la lumière commençait à baisser, et Mme Pince vint la trouver pour lui dire qu'elle fermait. Hermione prit ses livres avec elle et regagna la Tour des Gryffondors. Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux de leur échiquier quand elle entra.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda Harry.

- A ton avis ? répliqua Ron sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre. A la Bibliothèque.

- Dites les gars, j'existe vous savez !

- Allons, on te taquine !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comment avancent vos devoirs ?

Harry et Ron grimacèrent. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Ne venez pas me trouver ensuite !

- Mais eeeeeuh ! Mione !

- Non Ron ! Tu es assez stupide pour te mettre dans la merde jusqu'au cou, et alors démerde-toi seul !

Elle remonta dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef d'un pas furieux, sans se soucier des regards interloqués d'Harry et Ron par l'éclat de leur amie.

Elle s'effondra dans son lit, et fourra une main sous son lit pour en sortir une bouteille de Jack Daniels qu'elle déboucha et but au goulot. Elle en avait marre d'être la bonne poire de service, sur qui on pouvait toujours compter en cas de retard dans les devoirs. Elle voulait changer. Harry et Ron ne valaient pas mieux que les autres. Elle était toujours plongée dans ses livres, ne connaissant rien des garçons, alors que la plupart des filles avaient déjà eu leur première expérience sexuelle. Elle entendait les histoires qui se racontaient dans les dortoirs de filles, et les enviait. Mais aucun mâle ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Le whisky commençant à faire ses effets, elle sortit sa chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait son Retourneur de Temps, que Dumbledore et MacGonagall lui avaient procuré pour qu'elle puisse suivre tous les cours en Troisième Année. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si elle l'utilisait pour revenir au moment de sa Première Année, pour changer son image ? Le seul problème, c'est que l'instrument permettait seulement de remonter le temps de quelques heures. . . Elle se leva, chancela un peu, mais se rétablit et sortit de sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne dans la Salle Commune et se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque d'un pas mal assuré. Elle se rendit à la Réserve et chercha le mode d'emploi du Retourneur. Tout en cherchant, elle vida sa bouteille de Jack Da, mais elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'assit par terre et étudia le livre aussi attentivement que le whisky le permettait. Elle trouva la formule qui lui permettrait de modifier le Retourneur pour qu'un tour corresponde à une année. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le Retourneur.

- Amplificata Annus !

Puis, d'un geste rendu tremblant, elle retourna l'objet six fois, avant de tomber endormie sur le sol de la Réserve.

Le soleil filtrait par les fenêtres, réveillant Hermione et par là-même, son mal de crâne. Elle se redressa en maugréant.

- Putain ! Qui n'a pas fermé les volets ?

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité, elle réalisa qu'elle ne se trouvait dans pas dans sa chambre, mais à la Réserve. Les souvenirs revinrent par bribes : le whisky, le Retourneur de Temps, la formule.

- Oh merde !

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle était remontée de six ans dans le passé pour essayer de se changer. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait coincée dans le passé. Et une seule personne pouvait l'aider. Le Professeur Dumbledore. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Et ce mal de crâne qui empirait ! On aurait dit des milliers de Centaures qui dansaient la lambada sur ses tempes !

Elle sortit discrètement de la Réserve et se figea. La Bibliothèque était. . . différente. Les tables avaient changé de places pendant la nuit ou quoi ? Décidant que le mystère pouvait attendre, elle sortit et parcourut les couloirs. Une sensation de malaise l'envahit. C'était Poudlard, mais en même temps. . . ce n'était pas le Poudlard qu'elle avait connu six ans plus tôt. Des armures qu'elle ne connaissait pas se dressaient ici et là. . . Elle arriva enfin devant le bureau du Directeur, et prononça le mot de passe qu'elle connaissait.

- Fraise Tagada !

La gargouille ne bougea pas. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Le mot de passe était de son époque. Il y a six ans, le mot de passe était. . .

- Sorbet citron !

La gargouille ne bougea toujours pas.

- Fait chier ! Bouge ton cul, faut que je voie Dumbledore !

- Hum. . .

Hermione se retourna vivement. Un vieil homme se tenait devant elle, dans une robe de sorcier bleu nuit. Il avait des yeux sombres et une courte barbe grise.

- Je peux vous aider Miss ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- C'est à moi de vous demander ça.

- Hermione Granger, Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor. Je dois voir le Professeur Dumbledore. Et vous ?

Le visage de l'homme exprima une certaine stupéfaction.

- Vous prétendez être une élève de Poudlard ?

- Je ne prétends pas, je le suis. Où se trouve le Directeur Dumbledore ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Au risque de vous surprendre, Albus est Professeur de Métamorphoses, et Directeur de Gryffondor. Quant à moi, je suis Armando Dippet, Directeur de Poudlard.

La mâchoire d'Hermione toucha le sol. D'après ce qu'elle savait de l'Histoire de Poudlard, Dippet, était le prédécesseur de Dumbledore. . . Mais de combien d'années était-elle remontée dans le temps ?

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Une review ne serait pas de refus n'est-ce pas ? A la semaine prochaine !


	2. Des connaissances pas si vieilles que ça

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suppose que vous avez aimé le chap 1 vu les quelques reviews que j'ai eues ! Et ben voici le deuxième qui est (j'espère) à la hauteur du premier !

Les RAR sont à la fin !

Et concernant ma fic Derrière le Masque, elle n'est pas abandonnée, juste suspendue !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Des connnaissances pas si vieilles que ça…**

Bordel de merde ! s'écria Hermione. J'ai fait un bond de plus de 50 ans dans le passé !

Dippet parut enfin comprendre.

Veuillez vous calmer Miss Granger. Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus au calme.

Hermione fulminait, furieuse contre elle-même. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil sans y être invitée et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Et ce foutu mal de crâne qui veut pas partir. . .

Une tasse de thé ?

Plutôt une Potion contre la migraine.

Dippet sourit et sortit une fiole de son armoir qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Hermione la but d'une traite.

Bien, et si vous m'expliquiez tout à présent ?

Hermione le fixa.

Je ne vous connais pas. Je parlerai en présence du Professeur Dumbledore.

Albus est en cours.

Eh bien dérangez-le !

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. La vache ! Il était 11h ! Il restait encore une heure de cours avant le déjeuner. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas déballer sa vie devant un inconnu, même si c'était le prédecesseur de Dumbledore. Finalement, Dippet se leva, s'approcha de sa cheminée et appela Albus par poudre de cheminette. Celui-ci congédia ses élèves et passa par la cheminée. Il haussa un sourcil surpris en découvrant Hermione. Quant à cette dernière, elle avait une version plus jeune d'Albus Dumbledore. Sa barbe était plus courte, et striée de gris, et ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi malicieux.

Albus, voici Miss Hermione Granger, Préfète-en-Chef à Gryffondor.

En 1997, compléta Hermione.

Et nous sommes en 1942, précisa Dippet. Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

Si seulement je le savais ! répliqua Hermione, agacée. J'ai utilisé un Retourneur de Temps pour remonter de six ans, pas de 55 ans ! La poisse !

Calmez-vous Miss Granger, tempéra Albus.

Non ! Je vous signale que c'est vous en 1993 qui me donnerez ce Retourneur qui ne fonctionne même pas !

Le Retourneur ne peut être utilisé pour des courtes durées, objecta Albus.

Je l'ai changé avec une formule. Et je fais comment pour retourner dans mon époque maintenant ?

Nous allons travailler dessus. Quel sort avez-vous utilisé ?

J'en sais rien. . .

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Un truc avec Annus à la fin.

Amplificata Annus ? suggéra Albus.

Tout à fait ! Je comprends pourquoi vous deviendrez Directeur de Poudlard, Professeur Dumbledore !

Dippet et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard amusé.

Evitez quand même de dévoiler tout le futur, vous risquez de changer l'Histoire.

C'est pas plus mal quand on sait qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres fout sa merde dans mon temps.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent.

Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Un malade sème la terreur en 1997 ! Mon meilleur amis est sa cible préférée, et vous, Professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes le seul sorcier craint par ce dégénéré ! Attendez une minute. . . Nous sommes en 42. . . Alors. . .

Non ! Ne dites rien ! coupa Albus. Vous ne devez rien nous dévoiler. Ce que vous nous avez dit est déjà trop.

Si vous saviez le nombre de victimes qu'il a fait, vous ne diriez pas ça Professeur Dumbledore.

Miss Granger, je suis parfaitement conscient de mes choix. Maintenant, nous devons trouver une solution pour vous.

J'ai une idée, dit Dippet. Miss Granger pourrait s'intégrer parmi les Gryffondors, mais pas en tant que Préfète. Le poste est déjà occupé.

Devenir élève ici ? Fun ! J'accepte !

Et pendant ce temps, nous trouverons un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous. Albus, voulez-vous présenter Miss Granger à ses camarades de Gryffondor ?

Bien entendu, Armando.

Je vous laisse le Retourneur, conclut Hermione.

La Salle Commune de Gryffondor n'avait pas changé du tout au fil des décennies. Hermione eut un soupir de bien-être en se retrouvant dans ce lieu familier. Elle se tourna vers Albus.

C'est surprenant de vous voir comme Professeur de Métamorphoses et Directeur de Gryffondor. Je vous ai toujours connu comme Directeur.

Je ne pensais pas que je prendrai la place d'Armando un jour. Mais je suppose que cela ne vous intéresse guère. Je vais prévenir le Préfet-en-Chef de votre arrivée. Il vous fera visiter. Vous prétendrez que vous suiviez des cours de Magie par correspondance et que vos parents ont finalement décidé de vous envoyer ici.

Mes parents sont moldus.

Vos condisciples n'ont pas à le savoir.

Qui est le Préfet-en-Chef ?

Harold Potter.

Potter ? Vous plaisantez ?

Non. . .

Je connais un Potter. . .

Hermione était de plus en plus surprise. Elle nageait en plein délire. Ce Harold Potter était sans aucun doute le grand-père de Harry, et le père de James Potter. Si seulement Harry était avec elle.

Vise-moi cette belle paire de fesses ! s'éleva une voix derrière eux.

Hermione et Albus se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à deux jeunes gens de 17 ans, une fille et un garçon. C'était la fille qui avait parlé, tout en regardant Hermione.

C'est à moi que tu parles ? demanda Hermione.

Ouais ! T'es plutôt mignonne. T'es nouvelle ?

La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux bruns et un regard bleu profond vaguement familier à Hermione. Le garçon la fixait sans sourciller. Il avait d'épais cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des yeux noirs insondables, un sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres.

Toi, tu es Harold Potter, reconnut Hermione.

Notre cher Directeur t'a parlé de moi, à ce que je vois. Et tu es ?

Hermione Granger.

Bon, je vous laisse faire connaissance, intervint Albus avant de quitter la Salle.

Comment ça se fait que tu te ramènes ici en plein milieu de l'Année ? demanda la fille.

Je faisais des études par correspondance, et puis mes parents ont décidé que je devais passer mes ASPIC dans une école prestigieuse.

Bienvenue à Gryffondor en tout cas, souhaita Harold. Ne fais pas attention à Minerva. . .

Hé ! Potter ! protesta Minerva. Quand une fille m'intéresse, je le fais savoir. Pas comme certains.

Professeur McGonagall ! s'écria Hermione.

Harold et Minerva se tournèrent vers Hermione. Ils la fixèrent un moment puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils en pleuraient.

Professeur ? Minerva ? hoqueta Harold. Merlin ! Quelle calamité ça serait !

Professeur ? Plutôt mourir !

Hermione ne savait plus comment se comporter. Sa Directrice de Maison, toujours stricte et sévère, son modèle, était à des lieues de l'adolescentes qu'elle avait imaginé. Piquée au vif, Hermione s'avança vers Minerva.

Je ne me trompe pas en affirmant que tu es une Animagus non déclarée et que tu te transformes en chat ?

Minerva en resta bouche bée.

Comment le sais-tu ?

Top secret.

Hermione Granger, soit tu en as trop dit, soit pas assez, alors crache le morceau !

Sûrement pas !

Alors là, t'es mal barrée, murmura Harold. Minerva va transformer ta vie en enfer, si tu lui résistes. Déjà qu'elle fait pleurer Malefoy alors. . .

Hermione haussa un sourcil intéressé.

Malefoy ?

Ouais, Ardentius Malefoy, un gamin pourri-gâté par son père. . .

Je vois parfaitement : le Serpentard prétentieux qui mérite une bonne leçon, c'est ça ?

Tout à fait.

Minerva revint à la charge.

Tu connais trop de choses.

Minerva, laisse Hermione tranquille.

Sûrement pas.

McGonagall ! Je t'interdis de lui faire quoi que ce soit ! Toi et tes trois copains, vous allez me faire le plaisir de rester tranquilles !

Rien que pour t'emmerder Potter, je ne le ferai pas. Tom sera ravi de cuisiner cette adorable personne.

N'essaie même pas de t'en prendre à moi, dit Hermione.

Fais attention, Hermione, prévint Harold. Minerva et Tom forment un duo redouté de farceurs en tout genre. Et si les deux autres s'en mêlent. . .

De qui tu parles ?

Du quatuor infernal de Poudlard. Il y a Minerva McGonagall de Gryffondor, Filius Flitwick de Serdaigle, Ophélia Chourave de Pouffsouffle et Tom Jedusor de Serpentard.

Hermione retint un cri horrifié. Minerva McGonagall, membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix et Directrice de Gryffondor, avait été amie avec Voldemort ? C'était la journée des surprises, sans oublier les autres membres du fameux quatuor… Elle avait hâte de les rencontrer.

Voilà ! Des commentaires ? Des suggestions ? Suffit d'aller cliquer sur le petit GO en bas de la page !

A bientôt !

**RAR :**

**Link 9** : oh ça va ! Tu as eu la suite et tu connais le fin mot de l'histoire ! De quoi tu te plains ?

**Wendy Malfoy** : merci !

**Paradise Nightwish** : merci ! Euh… Je suis pas douée pour les dessins…

**Kyana Dracula-Lupin** : euh ouais, la tête d'Hermione doit être pas mal à voir ! Et c'est pas fini !

**A cup of tea** : je ne suis pas la seule auteur à faire des slash féminins, mais c'est vrai que y'en a pas tant que ça, comparé aux slash masculins ! Mais je précise que je l'ai faite pour Link 9 ! C'est elle qui me l'a demandé !

**Eleva la Louve** : y'a pas de souci pour l'erreur ! Je ne m'amuse pas à publier tous les chapitres en même temps ! D'abord, personne le fait, et de 2, j'ai pas le temps ! Et puis je laisse le temps à tout le monde de découvrir ma fic ! Biz à toi !

**Luffynette** : merci !

**Fan-Rei** : je sais, je sais, Hermione est OOC, mais ça s'arrange quelque peu par la suite ! Et puis elle est saoule, ça s'explique non ?

**Titus de mystique** : merci ! Et oui, je suis toujours vivante, mais je fonctionne en sous-régime en ce qui concerne mes fics ! Mais je me débrouille pour écrire un minimum !


	3. Frustration

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Ce qui m'énerve au plus haut point, c'est que les tirets des conversations sont virés, mais j'espère quand même que c'est compréhensible ! Si c'est pas le cas, je m'engage à trouver un autre moyen pour les conversations. Suffit de me le dire !

Autre chose que j'ai oublié de préciser depuis le début : le disclaimer ! Bon, vous savez de quoi je parle : rien à moi !

Enfin, place au chapitre !

**Chapitre 3 : Frustration**

Hermione resta intraitable malgré l'insistance de Minerva. Ce qui frustra Minerva au plus haut point. Minerva était soucieuse. Cette Hermione connaissait trop de choses pour une nouvelle élève, ce n'était pas normal. Elle se jura d'éclaircir le mystère.

Harold et Minerva escortèrent Hermione dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Les garçons laissèrent leurs yeux glisser sur le corps gracieux d'Hermione, tandis que les filles la dévisageaient, méfiantes. A la table, Armando Dippet se leva.

Une nouvelle élève est arrivée ce matin avec ses parents. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, et a été répartie à Gryffondor. Veuillez l'accueillir parmi nous.

Le trio alla s'installer, Harold et Minerva l'encadrant. La fille en face d'Hermione lui sourit gentiment. Ce sourire lui parut familier.

Salut Hermione ! Je m'appelle Julia. Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois à Poudlard que maintenant ?

Hermione la regarda. Elle avait de cheveux châtain foncé courts et des yeux bleus, et lui sembla d'emblée sympathique.

J'ai fait des études par correspondance. Puis mes parents ont décidé que je passerai les ASPIC dans une école de sorcellerie réputée.

Minerva se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Potter est fou amoureux d'elle, mais il n'ose pas lui déclarer sa flamme. De son côté, Julia n'est pas indifférente, mais elle n'arrive pas à faire le premier pas.

Hermione comprit instantanément que Julia était la grand-mère de Harry. Ils avaient le même sourire.

Le déjeuner se termina dans la bonne humeur. A la table des Serpentards, un élève se leva et se dirigea vers les Gryffondors. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Minerva. Un jeune homme de 17 ans, un badge de Préfet-en-Chef sur sa robe, lui souriait. Il était brun et des yeux noisette rieurs et très intelligents.

Minerva, tu ne me présentes pas ?

Pas touche, elle est à moi. Hermione, je te présente Tom Jedusor, de Serpentard.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ce beau gosse, ce dieu vivant, deviendrait Voldemort dans quelques années. Ce n'était pas croyable. Deux autres élèves les rejoignirent. Un Serdaigle et une Pouffsouffle. L'élève de Pouffsouffle semblait un peu plus jeune.

Et voici Filius Flitwick, et Ophélia Chourave, informa Tom. Ophélia est en Sixième Année, mais c'est déjà une sacrée farceuse. Et en plus, si tu voyais sa collection d'herbes. . .

Hermione manqua s'étouffer. Flitwick ressemblait plus à un délinquant avec ses cheveux blonds longs qu'à un adolescent, et Chourave. . . lui souriait béatement derrière ses lunettes. Une collection d'herbes ? Hermione devinait déjà de quelle sorte d'herbes il s'agissait ! Harold interrompit ses pensées en se levant.

Tous les quatre, je vous interdis de vous en prendre à. . .

Tais-toi Potter, coupa Tom. Hermione n'a rien à craindre de nous, nous sommes des anges.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle éclata de rire.

Un ange ? Tom Jedusor ? Je suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est !

Jedusor fronça les sourcils.

C'est l'heure d'aller en cours ! clama Harold en élevant la voix. Tu viens Hermione ?

J'arrive !

Minerva retint Tom. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle est bizarre, déclara-t-il.

Plus que bizarre. Elle connaît trop de choses. . .

Ce soir. Débrouille-toi pour l'amener avec toi dans notre Salle secrète.

Pas de problème. On met Filius et Ophélia au courant ?

Non, pas pour l'instant. Mais si elle nous résiste. . .

Les cours se déroulèrent calmement. Hermione retrouvait son élément, et elle apprécia d'avoir Albus Dumbledore en Métamorphoses. Il était compétent et drôle. Même Minerva buvait ses paroles. Elle remarqua que celle-ci était très intelligente. Puis elle se rappela une conversation qu'elle avait surprise il y avait quelques mois entre Dumbledore et Minerva au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Minerva doutait de leurs chances de vaincre Voldemort, mais Albus était confiant. L'Ordre du Phénix comptait des éléments excellents, et Minerva n'était-elle pas la meilleure élève de Poudlard en son temps ?

Tout de suite après le dîner, Hermione put voir Flitwick et Chourave s'éclipser en vitesse.

Où vont-ils ? demanda-t-elle à Minerva.

Dans la serre, je suppose.

Pourquoi faire ?

Descendre quelques bouteilles, fumer quelques joints et s'envoyer en l'air, répondit nonchalamment la future professeur de Métamorphoses.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander où elle était tombée. Ses futurs professeurs avaient eu une jeunesse assez dissipée si elle croyait ce qu'elle voyait. Flitwick et Chourave continuaient peut-être à avoir des rendez-vous nocturnes dans la serre. Après tout, c'était le domaine de Chourave. Elle avait envie de vomir quand elle imagina les deux corps de ses deux professeurs luisants de sueur en train de. . . Oh, quelle horreur !

Minerva aborda Hermione dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Hermione ? Tu veux venir à la Bibliothèque avec moi ? Je te ferai un peu visiter, et je te filerai les cours pour que tu puisses rattraper.

Non, ça ira. Je n'ai pas de retard. Et le Professeur Dumbledore m'a déjà fait visiter.

Dans ce cas, tu ne veux pas m'aider pour mon devoir de Potions ? J'ai des problèmes à. . .

Tu es l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard. Si tu me disais carrément ce que tu veux ?

Minerva serra les poings.

Très bien ! Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? D'où tu viens exactement ? Ton nom-même, Granger, prouve que tu es une sorcière d'ascendance moldue, donc, que jamais tu n'aurais suivi des cours par correspondance !

Tu aimerais bien savoir hein ? Désolée, tu ne sauras rien.

Granger ! Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort ! On ne me résiste pas impunément.

Hermione se leva et lui fit face, très calme.

Tes menaces ne me font ni chaud, ni froid. J'ai déjà connu pire, pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Et si tu avais l'intention de me confronter à Vol. . . Jedusor, tu peux oublier ton projet.

Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu es en colère ? demanda soudain Minerva en s'approchant doucement, prenant la jeune fille de court.

A quoi tu joues encore ?

Son futur professeur ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de caresser la joue douce, puis lentement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était le premier baiser d'Hermione, doux mais passionné à la fois. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru que Minerva McGonagall fut. . . Elle était en train d'embrasser son futur professeur de Métamorphoses ! Elle la repoussa.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je te trouve à mon goût, Hermione Granger. Et je saurai te faire cracher le morceau.

Ah tu crois ça ?

Hermione bouillait de fureur. Ses yeux étincelèrent. Apparemment, Minerva était une manipulatrice hors pair. Elles seraient deux à jouer à ce jeu.

Minerva. . .

Elle s'approcha en balançant des hanches sensuellement. Minerva eut soudain très chaud. Très doucement, avec une lenteur torturante, elle encadra le visage de Minerva. Puis elle l'embrassa, dardant sa langue dans la bouche chaude et humide. Puis ses mains descendirent le long du buste pour aller caresser les seins. Le futur professeur en eut le souffle coupé. Cette garce était très excitante, et vraiment entreprenante. Puis, Hermione rompit brutalement le contact.

Bonne nuit, Minerva, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Hermione disparut dans les escaliers. Minerva entendit un rire moqueur et se retourna. Elle rencontra le sourire ironique d'Harold Potter.

La ferme, Potter !

Tu t'es fait avoir en beauté, Minerva ! Comment elle t'a jetée !

Vu comme elle m'a allumée, je ne lui suis pas indifférente. Avant la fin de la semaine, je l'aurai dans mon lit, et ses confidences avec.

Je te souhaite bien du courage ! rit Potter.

Voilà ! Alors que pensez-vous de cette rencontre avec Flitwick, Chourave et Voldemort jeunes ? Surtout que si vous avez comme moi en tête le physique de Tom Jedusor jeune dans la Chambre des Secrets... N'est-ce pas qu'il est craquant ?

Je vous laisse avec les RAR ! A la semaine prochaine !

RAR :

**Wendy Malfoy** : et c'est pas terminé ! On continue dans le prochain chapitre !

**Link 9** : oh toi et tes scènes de cul ! Espèce d'obsédée !

**Fan-rei** : je sais pour le langage qui correspond pas, mais j'adapte ! Je n'aime pas vraiment le genre coincé des années 40 ! Et puis, on est dans une fic, pas dans la réalité ! J'ai fait cette fic pour m'amuser, surtout que j'avais plus d'inspiration pour mes autres fics ! Enfin, y'a quand même une petite histoire d'amour derrière ! Un peu de finesse dans un monde de brutes, ça peut pas faire de mal !

**Pirate of Hogwart** : tant mieux si tu aimes mon délire ! Et pour le couple Fumseck-Hedwige... no comment !

**Titus de mystique** : alors comment tu la trouves cette confrontation ?

**Paradise Nightwish** : j'espère que tu aimes toujours !

**Elava la louve** : Minerva est pas mal, je l'aime bien, surtout à la fin !

Bisous à tous ! A bientôt !


	4. La vérité

Hello tout le monde ! Je sais, je suis un peu en retard, mais j'ai été occupée de tout le week-end, et j'ai un peu négligé ma fic ! Et comme on est dimanche soir, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire les RAR ! Contentez-vous du chapitre !

**Ce chapitre est classé R, vous voilà prévenus !**

Bisous à tous !

**Chapitre 4 : La vérité**

****

Minerva revivait en pensée les événements de la journée concernant Hermione. Et elle était arrivée à la seule conclusion possible : elle venait du futur. Elle connaissait beaucoup trop de choses pour que ce fut naturel, et elle l'avait appelée Professeur McGonagall. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait devenir Professeur. Elle réprima une grimace. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était d'enseigner. Sauf si c'était les Métamorphoses, sa matière préférée, et en quoi elle excellait. Le Professeur Dumbledore pouvait faire aimer cette matière au dernier crapaud sur Terre ! Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Hermione le lendemain.

Hermione se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle quand deux bras l'attrapèrent et la traînèrent dans une Salle vide. Elle se retrouva face à Minerva et Tom.

Alors, dis-nous vraiment d'où tu viens ! ordonna Tom.

Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, Jedusor. Ni de toi Minerva. Laissez-moi partir.

Hors de question. Je pense que tu viens du futur.

Hermione resta impassible.

Du futur ? Tu délires complètement, ma pauvre Minerva. J'aurai fait comment à ton avis ? Les voyages temporels sont impossibles.

Sauf si tu possèdes un Retourneur de Temps.

Premièrement, ce n'est pas le cas, et deuxièmement, un Retourneur ne peut remonter le temps que sur des périodes courtes de quelques heures. Révise tes cours d'Enchantements, ou demande à Flitwick de t'expliquer.

Et voilà ! Encore une preuve. Comment sais-tu que Filius est un as en Enchantements ?

C'est un Serdaigle non ?

Granger, de quelle époque viens-tu ?

Ça ne te regarde pas, Tom Elvis Jedusor ! s'énerva Hermione.

Elle pâlit. Elle avait commis une erreur. Non seulement elle venait d'admettre qu'elle venait du futur, mais en plus, elle connaissait le deuxième prénom de Jedusor, donc. . .

Comment connais-tu ce deuxième prénom ? demanda Jedusor en plissant les yeux.

Quelqu'un a dû le dire.

Non, personne ne le connaît, à part Minerva.

Je ne lui ai pas dit.

Alors, tu viens vraiment du futur, et je vais sûrement faire quelque chose qui va me rendre célèbre pour que tu connaisses mon nom complet.

Ouais, c'est ça, songea Hermione avec ironie. Devenir un Mage Noir, ça compte ? Pourtant, Tom semblait bien s'entendre avec Harold, alors pourquoi avoir tenté de tuer Harry cinquante ans plus tard ? Tout ça n'avait pas de sens. Hermione resta silencieuse.

Combien d'années ? demanda Minerva.

Je ne peux rien vous dire.

Elle s'enfuit. Dans sa précipitation, elle percuta quelqu'un dans les couloirs et vacilla, une main la retint par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Professeur Dumbledore ! Vous avez trouvé ?

Le Professeur Dippet et moi y travaillons. Qu'avez-vous ?

Jedusor et Minerva ont tout découvert. Ils vont me harceler.

Connaissant leur obstination, c'est évident. Il ne faut rien leur dire.

J'aimerai bien vous y voir ! Ce n'est pas vous qui vous retrouvez coincé entre ce malade de Jedusor et une adorable sorcière qui ont décidé de tout savoir !

Dumbledore sourit.

Allons Miss Granger, vous vous en sortirez. J'ai confiance en vous.

Ah oui ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas !

Si je vous ai donné ce Retourneur, c'est que j'avais confiance en vous. Et comme je me trompe rarement. . .

Et la modestie dedans ?

Hermione s'éloigna en grommelant.

Vieillard sénile !

Hermione s'efforça d'éviter Minerva et Jedusor tout le reste de la journée. Elle restait la plupart du temps avec Julia ou Harold qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Mais elle savait que Minerva et Tom la surveillaient, mal à l'aise sous leurs regards inquisiteurs. A la fin de la journée, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle alla en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, pour se ressourcer. La nuit était tombée, mais il ne faisait pas froid. Il n'y avait pas de nuages, elle pouvait apercevoir les étoiles, et les différentes constellations qu'elle avait étudiées en Astronomie. Elle alla s'accouder sur le parapet. Allait-elle un jour retourner chez elle ? Minerva ne se doutait pas que son ami allait devenir Voldemort ; elle avait le pouvoir de changer tout ça, et alléger la vie de Harry, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de modifier le passé. Il fallait tenir. Dumbledore et Dipper n'allaient pas tarder à trouver une solution pour permettre au Retourneur de Temps de la ramener dans le futur du présent. Ou le présent du passé. Un raclement de gorge la tira de ses pensées. Elle se retourna vivement.

Minerva. . .

A quoi tu penses ? Ton avenir peut-être ?

Tu ne sauras rien Minerva. Cesse d'insister.

Tu me connais mal. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Serpentard ?

Je me suis aussi posée la question. Tom aurait apprécié.

Ne lui fais pas confiance. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

On se connaît, dans le futur ?

Ce n'est pas en me questionnant que tu arriveras à quelque chose. Je rentre.

Pas si vite.

Minerva barra le chemin d'Hermione. Celle-ci se tendit.

On a quelque chose à terminer, déclara la future Professeur.

Oh, tu veux dire l'interlude d'hier soir ?

La Gryffondor du passé s'approcha de la Gryffondor du futur. La jeune fille ne recula pas, se contentant de fixer Minerva, les yeux brillants. Elle saisit une mèche de cheveux châtains et la coinça derrière l'oreille.

Tu es vraiment très belle. . . et excitante, susurra-t-elle.

Doucement, elle l'embrassa. Hermione y répondit avec ardeur. Elle en avait assez de se retenir, de brider sa nature. Minerva lui plaisait telle qu'elle était, et au diable les conséquences !

Leurs langues se mêlèrent voluptueusement. Minerva poussa Hermione contre le mur, et commença à déboutonner sa robe, et l'en débarrassa précipitamment. Le chemisier suivit le même chemin. Hermione reprit l'initiative et exhorta son amante à se déshabiller elle-même. Qui aurait cru Minerva McGonagall portant des sous-vêtements aussi suggestifs ? Un soutien-gorge de dentelle rouge et un string assorti qui ne cachait pas grand-chose. Hermione dégrafa le haut et caressa lentement les seins doux et nacrés.

Hermione. . .

Quoi ? Tu n'apprécies pas ?

Si, énormément.

Hermione sourit et approcha sa bouche. Elle suça longuement les mamelons. Minerva l'écarta.

A mon tour.

La jeune fille fut nue en un tour de main. Minerva promena une main sur ses cuisses fuselées et l'insinua à l'intérieur. Elle remonta lentement vers l'antre chaud et humide. Hermione haleta. Minerva introduisit deux doigts en elle, et s'étonna de la sentir encore vierge. La jeune fille sentit sa surprise.

Ça t'étonne ?

Un peu. . . ce n'est pour me déplaire.

Elle approfondit sa caresse, alternant mouvements lents et rapides.

Minerva. . .

Un peu de patience. . .

Hermione, sous la caresse, sentit une lame de fond venir lentement en elle, dévastant tout sur son passage, la laissant pantelante et vidée de toute énergie.

Premier orgasme ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop occupée à se demander ce qu'il lui arrivait. Minerva se redressa et sourit, en l'observant.

Mione ?

Mmm. . .

Redescends sur terre, mon amour.

Oh Minerva. . .

Minerva rit et se leva.

Viens, je connais un endroit plus confortable.

Elles s'enveloppèrent dans leurs capes et ramassèrent leurs vêtements. Minerva la guida à travers un dédale de couloirs, mais Hermione reconnut l'aile droite du deuxième étage, là où était cachée la Pierre Philosophale. Mais elle se demanda néanmoins :

Où allons-nous ?

Attends.

Minerva arriva enfin à une porte protégée par une armure.

Vive les Gryffondors !

L'armure s'écarta. Minerva tira Hermione à l'intérieur.

Que penses-tu de mon repaire secret ?

J'aime beaucoup.

Toute la Salle était décorée de rouge et or, une multitude de coussins énormes et moelleux jonchaient le tapis épais qui couvrait toute la surface du sol. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Pourquoi me montres-tu cet endroit ? demanda Hermione.

Parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Même Tom ne sait pas que cet endroit existe. Tu es spéciale Mione.

Tu ne me connais que depuis deux jours.

C'est suffisant pour moi. Et en attendant, on a quelque chose à terminer.

Les tas de vêtements qu'elles tenaient tombèrent à terre, et les capes suivirent le même chemin. Minerva poussa Hermione sur le sol, entre les couloirs. Elles firent longuement l'amour. . .

Hermione fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite où elle se trouvait, mais elle se sentait bien, confortablement installée et une douce chaleur autour d'elle. Puis, elle prit conscience d'une autre respiration à ses côtés, et ses souvenirs revinrent en un éclair. Minerva et elle avaient fait l'amour jusque tard dans la nuit.

A quoi tu penses ? murmura une voix à son oreille.

La jeune fille sursauta.

Tu es réveillée.

Depuis un moment déjà. Alors ?

Tu as raison, je viens du futur.

Minerva se redressa sur un coude.

Tu n'es pas obligée.

J'estime que tu as le droit de savoir. De 55 ans dans le futur.

La vache ! C'est un sacré bond !

Oui. J'ai modifié un Retourneur de Temps. C'est toi qui me l'as procuré, avec l'aide de Dumbledore.

Alors. . .

Tu vas être professeur de Métamorphoses, et Dumbledore sera Directeur. Tu seras également Directrice des Gryffondors, et je serai ton élève préférée.

Ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais. . . je suis censée te reconnaître alors pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit ?

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ecoute, je ne dois pas te révéler tout ça, Dumbledore et Dippet me l'ont fortement déconseillé.

Je m'en doute. Retournons dans la Salle Commune.

Une dernière chose. Méfie-toi de Jedusor.

Tom ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je ne peux rien te dire.

Voilà ! C'est terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bisous à tous, et à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Vers le présent

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et moi je suis épuisée, mais ça va ! Et comme j'ai franchement pas le temps, pas de RAR ! Désolée, mais j'essaierai de les faire la prochaine fois !

Disclaimer : tout est à JKR !

**Chapitre 5 : Vers le présent**

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Minerva n'arrêtait pas de sourire à Hermione, alors que celle-ci rougissait. En Métamorphoses, contrairement à son habitude, Minerva s'assit à côté d'Hermione, délaissant Tom. Tout le monde le remarqua, même Dumbledore qui sembla amusé.

Nous allons continuer aujourd'hui le processus Animagus. . .

Minerva soupira. Hermione comprit la raison.

Tu es déjà Animagus. Dumbledore le sait ?

Oui. C'est lui qui m'a aidée à le devenir.

Toujours en train d'enfreindre les règles celui-là !

Quoi ?

Dumbledore est assez spécial. Il a écrit pas mal de règles, mais il nous encourage à les enfreindre joyeusement. Tu n'es pas encore enregistrée ?

Pourquoi je le ferai ?

Parce que tu le seras.

Moi, je vais suivre la loi ? Tu délires ?

Non !

Miss McGonagall et Miss Granger, intervint gentiment Dumbledore, même si vous n'avez pas besoin de ce cours, je vous demanderai néanmoins de rester silencieuses.

Elles sourirent et se turent. A la sortie du cours, Tom les intercepta.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'Animagus le regarda d'un air innocent.

De quoi tu parles, Tommy ?

Toi, tu es arrivée à tes fins ! comprit Jedusor.

Minerva sourit. Hermione préféra la laisser et rejoignit Julia.

Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Le Serpentard soupira.

Tu es transparente, Minerva. Je te connais depuis notre rencontre dans le train, la Première Année. Tu ne peux pas me tromper.

Si seulement l'inverse était vraie. . . Je ne connais pas tous tes secrets.

A chacun ses petits secrets. Alors, d'où vient notre charmante Miss Granger ?

Elle vient bien du futur, mais tu ne sauras rien de plus.

Traîtresse ! Minerva, tu. . .

A chacun ses secrets ! répliqua gaiement la Gryffondor.

Tom afficha une mine dépitée, mais il retrouva vite sa bonne humeur.

Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour la protéger ainsi.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu. . .

Minerva s'interrompit, songeuse. Aimait-elle Hermione ? La jeune fille venue du futur était belle, intelligente et amusante. Elle avait le sens de l'humour et n'était pas du tout frigide comme la plupart des filles de ce Collège. Elle appréciait de plus en plus Hermione, tout en sachant que celle-ci partirait un jour dans son monde, le futur. A cette idée, son cœur se serra. Pourrait-elle continuer à vivre sans Hermione ? Si c'était cela l'amour, alors oui, Minerva aimait Hermione. Celle-ci discutait gaiement plus loin avec Julia et Harold.

Tom agita une main devant ses yeux.

La Terre à la Lune ! Minerva, tu m'entends ?

Oui ? Tu disais ?

Hermione te perturbe à ce point ?

Je suis amoureuse, Tom.

Oh. . . Minerva, elle n'est pas pour toi.

Je sais. . . Elle va repartir. Mais comment vais-je faire sans elle ?

Vous devez vous revoir dans le futur, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, prends tes dispos pour la revoir.

Elle a dit que je deviendrai son Professeur. . .

Alors deviens Prof. . . Euh. . . Attends, toi, Professeur ?

Et là, Tom éclata de rire.

Quoi ? demanda Minerva, vexée.

Tu n'es pas faite pour enseigner quoi que ce soit, Minerva ! Tu es si impatiente ! Tu te rappelles quand Dumbledore t'a demandé d'aider les Premières Années ? Tu en as transformé un en cochon parce qu'il ne comprenait pas assez vite à ton goût !

Je suis prête à devenir Prof pour attendre Mione.

Tom redevint sérieux ;

Alors tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Oui.

Ne la laisse pas t'échapper. Retrouvez-vous dans le futur, et aimez-vous. La vie est trop précieuse et l'amour est si rare qu'il ne faut pas les gaspiller inutilement.

J'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi, Tom Jedusor, qui me dise ça.

J'ai un cœur, contrairement à ce que tu crois.

Ils se sourirent.

Merci, Tom. Tu as l'art de me remonter le moral.

Hermione se demandait ce que Tom et Minerva pouvaient se raconter, mais elle sentait leurs regards peser sur elle. Elle soupira. Elle se sentait bien dans ce passé insoupçonné, où Voldemort n'existait pas encore. Et Tom était sympathique. Si elle restait là, elle pourrait peut-être changer le futur ? Harry connaîtrait ses parents, et serait plus heureux que maintenant. Mais son côté raisonnable prit tout de suite le dessus. Elle ne devait pas changer le futur. Cela pourrait avoir des conséquencs inattendues. Harry pourrait très bien ne jamais naître. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par une main posée sur son épaule.

Miss Granger ?

Professeur Dumbledore ?

Nous avons du nouveau.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle était dans le bureau de Dippet. Celui-ci tenait le Retourneur de Temps dans une main, et un épais grimoire dans l'autre.

Nous avons trouvé la formule pour inverser le processus.

Le cœur d'Hermione cessa de battre. Déjà ? Alors qu'elle venait à peine de connaître Minerva ?

Je peux voir ? demanda-t-elle.

Dippet lui tendit le grimoire.

Resorba Anna. . . lut-elle. Pour annuler les effets de l'Amplificata. On dirait bien que c'est ça. . .

Nous y allons ? proposa Dumbledore.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Je vais le faire.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le Retourneur.

Resorba Anna.

Mais elle ne tourna pas le Retourneur.

Je dois dire au revoir à quelqu'un. Merci à vous, Professeur Dippet et Professeur Dumbledore de m'avoir aidée.

C'est tout à fait normal, Miss Granger.

Hermione s'éclipsa et partit à la recherche de Minerva. Elle la trouva dans leur salle secrète. Minerva s'alarma à la vue de la mine triste d'Hermione.

Amour, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je pars.

Déjà ?

Hermione acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Minerva la prit dans ses bras.

Nous nous reverrons.

Promets-moi de m'attendre.

Je t'attendrai. Je te le jure. J'attendrai 55 ans. Je t'aime.

Je t'aime. . . La seule personne que j'aimerai de toute ma vie, Minerva.

Et là, elle tourna six fois le Retourneur. La pièce s'effaça autour d'elle. Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans la pièce où se trouvait Touffu en Première Année.

Voilà ! Je vous embrasse tous !


	6. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles

Hermione rejoignit la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs.

Où étais-tu ? demanda Harry.

A ton avis ? répliqua Ron sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre. A la Bibliothèque.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà vécu cette scène.

Les gars, quel jour sommes-nous ?

Tu es sûre que ça va, Mione ? demanda Harry. Nous sommes mercredi soir.

Ah. . . merci.

Elle monta dans sa chambre. Elle était retournée au soir où elle avait utilisé son Retourneur la première fois. Minerva se souviendrait-elle d'elle ? Elle serait vite fixée. Demain jeudi, elle commençait par Métamorphoses.

Le Professeur McGonagall ne parut pas au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Les Gryffondors se posaient des questions, quand Dumbledore passa près d'Hermione.

Comment allez-vous ce matin, Miss Granger ?

Euh. . . Bien, merci, Professeur. . .

Dumbledore faisait allusion au voyage inter-temporel.

Pourquoi a-t-il demandé ça ? demanda Ron.

Aucune idée. . . murmura Harry en regardant Hermione, songeur.

Ils se rendirent en classe de Métamorphoses. Mc Gonagall n'était pas encore là. Ils s'installèrent en silence, Hermione s'interrogeant à n'en plus finir. Où était Minerva ? La porte s'ouvrit, et tous les élèves de Septième Année de Gryffondor et Serpentard restèrent ébahis devant la transformation de leur professeur. Elle était habillée d'une robe bordeaux très seyante et ses cheveux étaient lâchés, et non coiffés en chignon comme d'habitude. Hermione dévorait Minerva du regard. Même 55 ans après, Minerva savait se montrer séduisante quand elle voulait.

Bonjour, dit-elle posément, tout en fixant Hermione. Si vous pouviez tous fermer vos bouches, ce serait plus poli, non ?

Les étudiants se regardèrent entre eux, surpris. Hermione ne détachait pas son regard de son professeur. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire amusé.

Si je me rappelle bien, nous en étions au dernier stade du processus Animagus. Alors, reprenons. Malefoy ! Rappelez-nous donc les différents stades au lieu de ricaner !

Malefoy cessa tout de suite de rire et bafouilla en tentant de répondre. Le cours se déroula comme d'habitude, et les Serpentards perdirent une vingtaine de points, déconcentrés par le changement du Professeur McGonagall.

Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux un résumé complet sur les Animagi à travers les siècles, du dixième siècle à nos jours.

Les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Minerva rappela une personne.

Miss Granger, pouvez-vous rester quelques instants ?

Hermione fit signe à ses amis de partir devant, elle les rejoindrait en Potions. Elle referma la porte et se tourna face à Minerva. Elles se regardèrent un long moment. Puis, Hermione se décida à briser le silence.

Vous vouliez me parler, Professeur ?

Minerva contourna son bureau et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

Comme tu m'as manqué ma Mione !

Minerva. . . Tu m'as attendue. . .

Je t'en avais fait la promesse. Tu as disparu si soudainement. Hermione. . .

C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom depuis que je suis arrivée ici. . .

Six ans de torture. . .

Flash-Back

Le Professeur McGonagall parcourut du regard les Première Année devant elle. Son cœur fit un bond quand elle vit une masse de cheveux châtains emmêlés. Hermione Granger, âgée de 11 ans, se tenait parmi ses condisciples non loin de ses deux futurs meilleurs amis. Mais elle n'avait pas encore fait son voyage dans le temps. Dans six ans. . . Encore six ans à attendre. . . Albus lui avait recommandé de ne pas troubler la jeune Hermione Granger, et Minerva le savait pertinemment. Aussi s'efforçait-elle de l'appeler Miss Granger, et de la prendre sous son aile, devenant ainsi son élève préférée. Elle avait été bouleversée quand Hermione avait été pétrifiée par le Basilic. Elle eut des frissons en évoquant son amour face aux Détraqueurs, emmenée sous l'eau par des sirènes, confrontée aux Mangemorts dans le département des Mystères, ou quand Hermione avait échappé de peu à l'Avada Kedavra l'année précédente à Pré-au-Lard.

Fin du flash-back

Minerva se détacha de son étreinte.

Va vite en cours. Rogue ne va pas être content. Je vais te faire un mot. Rejoins-moi ce soir dans notre salle.

J'y serai.

Hermione arriva avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard au cours de Rogue. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à retirer des points quand la Préfète lui tendit le mot.

Vous donner des directives sur vos devoirs ? Comme si on pouvait donner des directives à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Dites ce que vous voulez, Professeur Rogue, c'est la vérité.

Allez donc vous asseoir, Granger, et cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre insolence.

C'est injuste ! protesta-t-elle.

Vous vous rebellez ?

La ferme, vieux bâtard graisseux ! J'en ai assez de voir que vous maltraitiez les Gryffondors en raison d'une vieille querelle !

Le silence régnait. Tout le monde fixait Hermione comme si elle était devenue folle, et Severus Rogue était blême.

Malefoy ! hurla-t-il. Allez me chercher le Professeur McGonagall tout de suite !

Malefoy obéit sans rien dire. Rogue se tourna vers la Gryffondor.

Ca va vous coûter cher Granger !

Je ne risque rien ! Le Professeur Dumbledore désapprouve votre attitude. Vous enlevez des points de façon complètement arbitraire. C'est contraire à l'éthique.

Votre éthique ! Ma manière d'enseigner ne regarde que moi.

Vous avez été maltraité pendant votre enfance, les Maraudeurs vous ont mené la vie dure. . . Et vous avez été Mangemort. Quelle vie merveilleuse ! A la lumière. . .

Ca suffit !

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers son amie.

Qu'est-ce qui te prend Mione ?

Laisse-moi faire Harry.

Retournez à votre place, Potter.

Non. Hermione a raison.

Harry défia Rogue du regard. Peu à peu, tous les Gryffondors se levèrent et se placèrent derrière Hermione pour la soutenir. McGonagall arriva avec Malefoy.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Mais elle comprit vite en découvrant la situation.

Le cours est fini ! annonça-t-elle. Regagnez tous vos dortoirs, sauf vous, Miss Granger.

Tout le monde obéit, mais Harry hésita à quitter Hermione. Minerva le regarda et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Hermione serait protégée par la Directrice de Gryffondor. Quand la porte se referma, la vieille dame se tourna vers Hermione.

Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

Je me suis rebellée contre la terreur que fait régner Rogue !

Granger ! gronda ce dernier.

Severus, Hermione pensait bien faire. Vous. . .

J'exige son expulsion.

Non. C'est une excellente élève. . .

J'en ai rien à faire !

Le regard de Minerva flamboya de colère, mais elle se contint.

J'ai une proposition à vous faire, Severus. . .


	7. Pour le futur

Coucou tout le monde ! Du calme, je ne vous ai pas abandonnés ! J'ai juste eu un problème d'ordinateur, suivi d'une panne de connexion Internet ! Donc, des événements indépendants de ma volonté !

Donc, me voici avec le dernier chapitre d'Une passion hors du temps… J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Et pour ceux qui suivent Cadeau Inattendu, il est bientôt fini, et devrait être en ligne sous peu… Voire dans la journée !

Bon, bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !

Chapitre 7 : Pour le futur

J'ai une proposition à vous faire, Severus…

Severus arqua un sourcil. Il remarqua soudain la familiarité avec laquelle Minerva traitait la Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?

Severus, commença Minerva, vous êtes un homme intelligent.

Depuis quand Minerva s'adonnait-elle à la flatterie ?

De plus, vous êtes un expert en Potions. J'ai entendu Dumbledore dire que vous saviez confectionner une Potion de Rajeunissement.

Hermione fixa Minerva, bouche bée. Elle voulait rajeunir ? Pour vivre avec elle ?

Venez-en au fait, Minerva, exhorta Severus. Vous voulez que je vous fasse une Jouvence ?

Comme vous comprenez vite !

Hors de question.

Réfléchissez bien Severus. Dans deux mois, Hermione passe ses ASPIC, et dans deux mois, elle quitte Poudlard. Et moi aussi. Si vous me faites la Jouvence, vous ne nous reverrez plus jamais, et vous aurez tout le loisir de prendre ma place aux côtés de Dumbledore.

Pour des raisons d'éthique, je ne le ferai pas.

Vous n'avez aucune éthique Severus. Sinon, Hermione n'aurait pas fait ce qu'elle a fait il y a quelques minutes à peine.

A quoi jouez-vous Minerva ? Depuis que je vous connais, vous êtes si soucieuse des règles que c'en est aberrant, et là, vous me demandez carrément d'enfreindre la quasi-totalité des règles qui régissent notre profession.

Minerva sentit qu'elle aurait du mal à convaincre Severus. Très bien ! Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, telle une chatte, en le regardant par en-dessous ses cils, le forçant à reculer contre le mur. Puis, elle approcha son visage tout près du sien.

Severus déglutit péniblement. Mais enfin, que se passait-il ? Cette vieille harpie jouait les nymphomanes maintenant ?

Severus, roucoula Minerva, allez-vous me faire cette Potion ?

Non, dit-il fermement.

Rogue, si tu ne me fais pas cette satanée Potion, je te roule une pelle telle que tu vas en faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable vie ! gronda-t-elle, furieusement.

Rogue pâlit considérablement. McGonagall l'embrasserait ? Il préférerait coucher avec Voldemort plutôt que de se faire agresser par elle !

C'est bon ! Je vais vous la faire votre Jouvence !

Eh bien, vous voyez quand vous voulez ! Je viendrai la chercher ce soir.

Ce soir ? Mais attendez…

Elle lui lança un regard si éloquent qu'il se résigna.

Ce soir, à 21 heures, elle sera prête, murmura-t-il, vaincu.

Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione se tourna vers son amante.

Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Je t'ai attendu 55 ans je te signale. Ce n'est pas pour mourir de vieillesse dans quelques années. J'ai bien l'intention de vieillir avec toi de nouveau. Et de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs.

Tu étais au courant pour Tom ?

Je l'ai vu se transformer peu à peu en Voldemort. Pendant notre Septième Année, il a terriblement changé, peu après ton départ en fait. Il m'a proposé de le rejoindre à ses côtés, en tant que bras droit de Voldemort. J'ai refusé. Il s'est mis en colère. Plusieurs fois il a eu l'occasion de me tuer, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Sans doute parce qu'il se rappelle encore notre amitié. C'est pareil pour Filius et Ophélia, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Hermione se rappela soudain un détail.

Euh… Est-ce que ces deux-là ont toujours leurs RV dans la serre ?

Minerva esquissa un sourire.

Oui. Etonnant non ?

Eurk… M'en parle pas, c'est dégoûtant !

Elles rirent toutes les deux. C'est alors qu'elles virent Dumbledore avancer vers elles.

Je vous cherchais toutes les deux.

Pourquoi donc Albus ?

Eh bien… J'ai ouï dire que vous auriez comme l'intention de partir vivre avec Miss Granger…

Oh, non, comment êtes-vous au courant ? s'exclama Minerva.

J'ai mes sources, et je ne dévoile jamais mes indicateurs, Minerva. Alors comme ça, vous avez forcé Severus à vous faire une Jouvence ?

Je ne l'ai pas forcé, il a accepté ma proposition, déclara McGonagall avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

Quel doux euphémisme, Minerva.

Je ne vois absolument pas ce que vous voulez me dire.

Soit. Faites donc ce qui vous semble bon, mais je ne vous couvre pas s'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Vous me connaissez Albus.

C'est justement ça le problème.

Il s'éloigna. Hermione soupira.

Il me surprendra toujours. Il se débrouille toujours pour tout savoir de ce château dans les moindres recoins.

Il a toujours été comme ça. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai appris à faire avec.

Tu n'as pas changé ma Minerva. Comme je t'aime !

Surprise par cette déclaration inattendue, Minerva fit un grand sourire à Hermione. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elles se retrouvèrent dans les quartiers de la Directrice de Gryffondor.

Minerva, nous avons encore cours…

Si tu savais comme je m'en balance de ces cours !

Elle embrassa la jeune femme à pleine bouche, retrouvant son goût, ce goût qui lui avait tant manqué pendant plus d'un demi-siècle… Par Merlin, était-elle si vieille que ça ? Mais ce soir, ce soir…

Hermione ne s'arrêta pas à ça. Elle voulait beaucoup plus que ça, mais Minerva l'arrêta doucement.

Pas maintenant, chérie.

Mais…

Ce soir. Avec la Jouvence. S'il te plaît.

Hermione hésita, puis finit par hocher la tête.

Severus avait mis toute son énergie à faire la Jouvence. Et ce fut épuisé qu'il tendit une fiole à Minerva le soir-même à 21 heures tapantes.

Merci Severus. Vous avez mauvaise mine. Vous devriez vous reposer davantage.

Rogue la fusilla du regard avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne lui saute dessus. Minerva eut un petit rire. Puis elle porta la fiole à ses lèvres et avala la Potion d'une traite. Ce fut une nouvelle Minerva qui regagna ses quartiers où l'attendait une certaine Gryffondor.

Hermione attendait Minerva avec une certaine nervosité. Mais quand c'était une jeune femme de 20 ans qui pénétra dans la pièce, toute appréhension s'envola. Elle retrouva les yeux bleus vifs et ses cheveux châtain si familiers.

Minerva…

Ma Mione…

Les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce, alors qu'elles s'étreignaient avec impatience. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs corps entrèrent en contact. Elles s'effondrèrent sur le lit et s'enroulèrent dans les draps de satin frais. Les mains avides de caresses se cherchèrent fébrilement. Puis, les corps impétueux trouvèrent leur assouvissement dans une explosion finale qui les laissa pantelants.

Deux âmes s'étaient trouvées, ou retrouvées, à travers le temps et l'espace… Pour toujours et à jamais, pour construire un futur heureux…

Ouais, bon, c'est un peu court comme fin… Mais quand j'ai tapé ce chapitre, j'étais en pleine déprime, alors j'ai abrégé… Mais promis, si je décide de réécrire la fin, je vous mettrai au courant !

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ma fic ! Bisous à tous, et merci à tous les revieweurs qui ont pris le temps de m'encourager ou de me laisser un gentil petit mot ! Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me motive !

Encore gros bisous à tous !


End file.
